pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Gringo/Archive 1
Opposed #Who....? Right. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:30, 24 December 2008 (EST) #:Please dont vote oppose because of your lack of activity. You would have seen me around if you had been here any time in the past month. -- Gringo TALK 21:31, 24 December 2008(EST) #:SAINT! NEVAR FORGET! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:30, 24 December 2008 (EST) #::Actually, I have been around. And I've seen things you've done. That still doesn't qualify you in my eyes. You haven't been around so long that you deserve adminship. Perhaps in a few more months? And just because I don't spend every waking moment of mine on wiki doesn't mean I'm not active. I read more than I type. Kthx. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:47, 24 December 2008 (EST) #:::Ive been here for like 6 months. you think being here for 8 makes me more qualified? -- Gringo TALK 21:48, 24 December 2008(EST) Lol....I've been going around this site since Febuary of 2007, probably earlier. I didn't care to contribute until after my guild fell apart. And I still wouldn't consider myself worthy of a BM position. Just because you contribute and all of that bs, it doesn't qualify you to have that type of authority. Stop trying to use time to your advantage. You're not going to make me budge. Not even a bit. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:55, 24 December 2008 (EST) :yes but im actually good at the game. im not using time to my advantage, im just disproving the "hasn't been here long enough" argument. and if you had been here the past month then why did you vote "Who...". -- Gringo TALK 21:58, 24 December 2008(EST) ::You're terrible. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 16:59, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::The who was rhetorical. I've seen you around. And frankly, I'm not impressed. Take it how you might, but I've seen better. And Ska seems to think you're terrible. Ups? Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:01, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::A) thats funny coming from you, ska. and B) ive played with you all of ONCE in game, so you can't really throw your 2 cents in. and if you were judging on my tribs then you wouldn't be saying im bad. -- Gringo TALK 22:03, 24 December 2008(EST) :::::I'm pretty sure someone who lies about their HA rank (lol, HA rank) and champ title on pvx is pretty fucking terrible. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:04, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::lol, im r9 and champ2, but ok =). -- Gringo TALK 22:05, 24 December 2008(EST) :::::::Would you be willing to back that up against me tigering you in-game? — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:07, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::I'd believe Ska over you. I've seen him in halls before. Only time I've seen someone from Pvx in halls with my own eyes was when I faced Auron in a shrine battle and our RC disconnected. I was an Erf Shakur. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:09, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::lawl, i never asked what your titles were ska. you sit on wiki trolling all day with your fanclub sitting behind you and then come onto my rfbm and claim im bad. you are a BM that never actually helps the wiki, and you oppose every rfbm because you dont want other admins here. OK ska. and @big, how is seeing ska in halls once prove hes any good? ask errant or rawr theyll let you know that im in there every single day (with balances and not fagways like most ppl on wiki). -- Gringo TALK 22:12, 24 December 2008(EST) ::::::::::Right, because I've opposed this rfbm. You still haven't refuted the point that you're lying about titles (twice) on pvxwiki. — Skakid Rally- kupo! 17:13, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::im r15 --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 17:17, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::OK. I'll talk to Rawr sooner or later and I'll see if I support. Neutral for now. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 17:19, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::im frend of luxon ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:21, 24 December 2008 (EST) TBH if you voted for me you should vote for saint, we play tombs together all the time and he's a right good player, and he's just as much of a dick as i am =\--Golden19pxStar 17:24, 24 December 2008 (EST) :One dick is more than enough! That's what she said, roflroflrofl ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:26, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::most people dont seem to realize that im good at the game, they just see that i already have 6 opposes so they jump on the bandwagon! yay -- Gringo TALK 01:22, 24 December 2008(EST) :::It's like the arenas AotL rubbish all over again.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:34, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::Suck it up gringo-- ChristmasRelyk 20:44, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::Even worse than lying about titles twice is the fact that the second time, you went from Ch.3 > Ch.2. By now we can say to screw in-game skill; if everyone who cares about BM's (most likely the people who are on this page already) don't like you, you're not gonna get their vote. And yes, I'm VERY new to wiki. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 20:59, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::::lolol. yes im ONLY champ 2, sorry. and ive been here 8 months so why use the "new ot wiki" excuse. -- Gringo TALK 02:23, 24 December 2008(EST) lol Angelus. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 21:38, 24 December 2008 (EST) :"I'm champ 2...I'm actually good at the game." arrogance will get you no where in life, don't boast and try to receive respect, earn it by showing that you're actually good at the game.[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']]. 21:46, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::i have by posting over the last 8 months. if you had known me for longer then 1 week you might actually know that. and if you had ever played with me in game then you would also know that i am good. then again, i only play with good people (and frosty once, but only because i love him) '-- Gringo TALK 02:57, 24 December 2008(EST)' :::If you had an account for 8 months, you sure were under the radar for the last 6-7-- ChristmasRelyk 22:02, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::hmm beacuse i just started voting on builds recently, and most ppl only care about the rating page not fixing up builds or playing build wars on talk pages. '-- Gringo TALK 03:03, 24 December 2008(EST)' ::You're not good, get over yourself. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 23:34, 24 December 2008 (EST) :I can't change my opinion Frosty? -- 23:37, 24 December 2008 (EST) Hypocrite. 23:41, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::because there's already plenty of asshats in pvxwiki and this ones not good? Alpha fireborn 00:53, 25 December 2008 (EST) lol -Auron 00:59, 25 December 2008 (EST) I find it overly amusing people are calling him an "asshat" compared to some of the current BM's, 2 of which got banned for 2 months for complete idiocy. Anyway, he's been perfectly nice unless you're a stupid bafoon who needs to be slapped. -- 07:33, 25 December 2008 (EST) :*Slaps ricky* ;o --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 07:54, 25 December 2008 (EST) :Voting on a build really makes me and Tab asshats. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 09:43, 25 December 2008 (EST) Opposed, Part 2 Something tells me this has to do with the A/W collapsing spike, and if i remember correctly i was right in the end which is why my vote stood and you dropped it out of Great. I respected your opinion, but when you tell me im wrong and i know im right, it takes being a dick for you to realize that you are wrong. Im just as good if not better then alex at HA, and you say im bad and then say "he knows the meta inside and out" on his rfbm. lol. '-- Gringo TALK 17:00, 25 December 2008(EST)' :What do you mean you were right in the end? I left your vote so you wouldn't whine and the build is in good (the category I voted it for). I'm calling you bad because you're lying about titles so obviously you've something to hide. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 12:04, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::lol. when i first made the account golden knew who i was and we were fucking around the talk page. i love how you take it so seriously and then hold it against me. at the time of the a/w spike you said "i left you vote because you made a good point" and now your like "i left it so you wouldn't whine". changing reasons depending on how you feel that day is pretty stupid. also saying things like "he doesnt respect users opinions" is usually a good thing to link to.'-- Gringo TALK 17:09, 25 December 2008(EST)' :::You're a terrible liar. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 12:14, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::Oh how I love drama.... Just because you had your vote left there doesn't mean that everyone else was wrong. Different people have different opinions, as long someone has made a good point, their vote should stand.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:16, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::no, but some people are more right then others. '-- Gringo TALK 17:18, 25 December 2008(EST)' :::::You should let third parties decide that, tbh. Bystanders see the situation best.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:20, 25 December 2008 (EST) #I turned down my RfBM, even though I had overwhelming support, for two reasons - my style of arguing is basically "you're bad, shut up" and my style of voting sometimes abuses the rating system to get a build out of great. Neither of those are good qualities for build masters. Unfortunately, gringo is very similar - plus he's bad. There's no way I can see him being a build master and being even slightly diplomatic. -Auron 12:44, 25 December 2008 (EST) #: a build master doesn't have to be diplomatic; they have to know when and why a build sucks (like your shockwave rit), thats it. '-- Gringo TALK 18:11, 25 December 2008(EST)' #::And that attitude is why you're not a BM. — 'Skakid' Rally- kupo! 13:11, 25 December 2008 (EST) #:::lolk go post that on goldens page. and its true, i dont need to be your fanboy to get BM, or suck everyones dick. auron thinks im bad because i run dash instead of earth attune on e/a in HA (which i find hilarious). and ska you are just a troll that hardly contributes anything worthwhile these days, so saying that me being a dick is a reason to not be a BM is stupid. at least i help out. '-- Gringo TALK 18:20, 25 December 2008(EST)' #::::Buildmasters don't have to be nice. They just need to be right. Someone can argue to the deepest depths of Hell and it won't matter if they're vote is removed. -- 22:16, 25 December 2008 (EST) #:::::When Golden gets a vote removed he doesn't go and freak out at people, insisting that he has the only right opinion and/or revoking the removal. He accepts what the majority of people (or elitists, at least) on the site would think because odds are the majority is correct unless they all play this game without a moniter. Unfortunately, the majority also feels that you're the type of person who WOULD freak out. Call it PvX communism, and you're Stalin. -- ShazamTheSnake hissssssssssss 22:25, 25 December 2008 (EST) #::::::lol The majority of pvxwiki is stupid as fuck. Asdfg 15:31, 2 January 2009 (EST) #:::::::In a completely unrelated topic, your RfBM is a joke Auron lol. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:55, 18 January 2009 (EST) Moved from page #As evidenced by the vote here, this user only cares about large-team arenas, does not realize sufficiently how a build actually plays by merely seeing it on paper, or this user is unfamiliar with the skills in question. All of those reasons disqualify him in my eyes. Greven 17:38, 21 January 2009 (EST) #:That's a pretty terribad build tbh -- '17:41, 21 January 2009' #::another grudge vote :) '17:42, 21 January 2009' #:::Grudge nothing, it's of little relation to me. I didn't make this particular build nor do I use it all that often. It's a terrible vote. You have no experience playing the build, and you might as well not even bother saying you don't need to, because you obviously do if you think it is terrible. - Greven 17:47, 21 January 2009 (EST) #::::PvXwiki:Real Vetting, you don't need to play a build to recognize when it's very bad--Golden19pxStar 17:49, 21 January 2009 (EST) #:::: Firstly, this is a RfBM page, not the build talk. secondly, I give you a quote. "It doesnt require a whole lot of skill to rate a build without testing it. The funny thing about computers and machines is, everything does what it says it's going to do. So you look at atts, skills, etc. and you can pretty much judge a build. It's not like judging an athlete or student, where a weak or dumb looking person can suprise you. Weak skills with weak synergy are, well, weak. Bog fregman 02:35, 4 December 2007 (CET)" With this build, it's VERY clearly terrible. If you want spear damage, go with a paragon, if you want a heal rit, go with a real rit healer (not a crappy one with only one decent red bar push and some shitty regen) -- '17:51, 21 January 2009''' #:::::Ty guys but dont worry about it, let him have his grudge vote. If you want to further pursue this matter, you can do so either where i move this to (the talk page of my rfbm), or on the builds talk. Gringo 17:58, 21 January 2009 (EST)